Most industrial and municipal processes require water treatment facilities to treat effluents returned to the environment. Such facilities typically represent a significant investment by the business/community, and the performance of the facility (or failure thereof) can seriously impact ongoing operations financially and in terms of operational continuity.
Moreover, not all effluent treatment requires the same technologies. Industrial effluents (such as is found at coal bed methane facilities or oil production sites, for example) all have different particulate, pollutant and/or biomass content inherent to both the industrial processes as well as the particular water and soil conditions found at the site. Municipal requirements would likewise vary depending on desired end-of-pipe quality and use (and again depending on the feed water present at the site).
Filtering by membrane separation techniques is known. Membrane elements in such use require constant maintenance and frequent cleaning or replacement. Vibratory means have been heretofore known and/or utilized in membrane separation to reduce maintenance requirements. These have employed horizontal vibratory one source only custom membrane modules. Further improvements could thus still be utilized.